


dancing in the dark (with you between my arms)

by teddy_the_bear03



Series: RosaWatts Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Finding Paradise (Video Game), To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, RosaWatts Week, Slow dances, i just wanted to crank this out, i love these two with my heart!, it's soft okay?, night sky, rosawatts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_the_bear03/pseuds/teddy_the_bear03
Summary: Eva and Neil share an evening picnic. Slow dancing ensues.Written for Day 4 of RosaWatts week! I hope you enjoy.





	dancing in the dark (with you between my arms)

It was enchanting.

There was no other way to describe it; the night was soft, and sweet, and warm, like a sprinkle of baby powder had been showered upon the sky and ground, coating the world in something wholly innocent. They were the only two people on that hill, the night after the fourth of July scaring away the crowds and instead leaving stillness; stillness undisturbed by two who knew how much it meant.

The picnic blanket, checkered traditionally in red and white, lay against the bare grass, a basket balanced on top of it. Champagne glasses; one empty, the other still holding liquid, sit beside it, the drink fizzing almost in time to the lull of cicadas that purr in the neighboring trees. Lightning bugs blink around them, lighting up the night with flashes that crackle against their skin only for a second before fading back into the dark, musical abyss.

Twin figures stand in front of the spread, swaying slowly to a tune only they can hear. The smaller (only by a fraction) is cradled in the larger’s arms, head resting gently on his chest to hear his heartbeat. It lulls her, a comforting sound she’s heard many times before but is never immune to; it makes her hold him tighter, so she’s safer than she was before. He holds her tightly, arms locked together as they sway, and he smiles into her hair; glasses discarded so that he can kiss her without their noses knocking together.

They were good. They were better than good - they were great, they fit against one another like they were meant to be together, which they both believed they were - and they were calm. The normal world demanded so much of them, their constant attention always at the hands of the reaper, but when they were alone, they recharged, rested for what little time they could; Neil had always been such a lovely source of energy for her. They were _children_ when they’d fallen in love, and yet their relationship had never wavered; they were still one another’s rock, their steady hand in a world so tilted they didn’t know what solid ground was.

Yet, Eva thinks that this might be what it is, as she stands there, rocking with the only person she’s ever trusted with her life.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs into her hair, both laughing softly at the tuft that wiggles at the warm breath, and she sighs happily into his shoulder.

“So are you,” she smiles, and he snorts from where he is above her.

“You’re beautiful-er,” Neil retorts, tone playfully insistent, and she gives in, squeezing him gently.

“Thank you,” she whispers into his sleeve, painfully honest, and he kisses her forehead in response.

“I only tell the truth, darling. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They continue their slow dance in the dark, bare feet curling in the sweet summer grass and the starry sky floating above them like jellyfish, and Eva knows that this would be her last wish.


End file.
